Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cable test system, and particularly relates to a test platform for a high-frequency cable.
Description of Related Arts
Generally, a cable contains several pairs of cores, when performing cable test, it is required to strip the cable to expose a conductor of each core at the end, then those cores are accessed to the cable test system via a connection apparatus to perform the test. The higher the test frequency is, the shorter the required stripped length of the cable is, as well as the higher the requirement for the integrity of the cable structure itself is. As such, when performing high frequency test, advanced requirement is presented on the test platform for the high-frequency cable.
Conventional symmetric data cable tests are mainly concentrated at lower bands (mainly 1˜350 MHz, 1˜750 MHz). As for high band test, test is either performed on a pair of core each time, or simultaneously performed on multiple pairs of cores at a relative low frequency, wherein, for the former one, the mutual crosstalk among multiple pairs of cores fails to test in this way; and for the latter one, when simultaneously testing the multiple pairs of cores, complete test data is still unachievable, because outer cladding of the symmetric data cable is excessively broken by the wiring process.
A Chinese utility model patent, CN2709992Y, has disclosed a cable test platform, which comprises a plurality of wiring clamps arranged along a circular arc; after the cable to be test is stripped, each core is diverged in the form of a fan in a same plane, and is inserted with each wiring clamp along the radial direction of the circular arc, to complete the wiring. Due to the restriction of the wiring clamp structure, the distance between the two adjacent wiring clamps is impossible to be relatively small, with the result of the impossible relatively small of the radius of the circular arc, i.e., the stripped length of the cable is impossible to be relatively short. As such, the test frequency of the cable is restricted, and generally, as for the cable test platform of such structure, the test frequency thereof may not exceed 1 GHz.
A Chinese patent application, 200810200066.X, has disclosed a high-frequency patch board of a cable test system, which comprises a plurality of clamps evenly distributed on the disc body of the high-frequency wiring board in the peripheral direction, the cable to be tested is inserted from the center of the disc body in the direction perpendicular to the disc body surface, to vertically bend each core, such that all the cores are radially distributed in a same plane, and are inserted into each clamp along the radius directions, to complete the wiring. Such structure may shorten the stripped length of the cable, however, since the core is vertically bended, the damage to the cable structure is relative large, and thus the test frequency thereof is just about 1.2 GHz.
In view of foregoing, regarding to the cable test system in the prior art, since all the cores are arranged in a same plane for testing, the damage to the cable structure is relative large, and thus it may not meet the test requirement of higher frequency.